


Подснежник

by Nenny_Ogg



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fantasy, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Slavery, Грубый секс, Мифические существа, господин и раб
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 23:39:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18648463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nenny_Ogg/pseuds/Nenny_Ogg
Summary: Не всё то, чем кажется.





	Подснежник

***

Выгибается на кровати, скидывая с ног сбившееся в большой ком одеяло. Губы алые, припухшие после ночи, пальчиком трогает. Стройный, хрупкий. Подснежник на весеннем снегу. И окружение под стать: постель смята, невинная чистота первого снега забыта, растоптана.  
Улыбается мечтательно и краснеет тут же. Посасывает пальцы и ведёт ими влажную дорожку вниз. По россыпи засосов на шее, по груди, обводя и сжимая до стона маленький розовый сосок. Повторяет то же второй рукой и движется дальше. Медленно, словно нехотя.  
Прикрыв глаза, разводит острые коленки и, не видя, знает, чувствует — он смотрит. Только что вошёл в комнату и, прислонившись к косяку, застыл. Облизывает взглядом так, что по коже мурашки. Что стонать хочется уже только от этого, а не от того, что пальцы, миновав аккуратную полоску голубых кудряшек, охватили твёрдый уже член.  
Не задерживается там, выгибается сильнее и обводит вход. Стонет снова и облизывает пальцы, прежде чем вставить. Как будто это нужно, как будто не влажный и не растянутый там.  
Ерзает на кровати, цепляет пальцами, не больше чем на фалангу внутрь. Мало. Недостаточно. Но старается не для себя. Тому, второму, что смотрит, более чем.  
  
Кровать прогибается под новой тяжестью. Кровать скрипит еле слышно, а ладонь, что больше почти вдвое, ложится под коленку. Сжимает чуть, отводит в сторону и удерживает. Руку, маленькую, тонкую, укладывает на простыни. Гладит по запястью. Кожу почти прозрачную, каждая венка видна, косточки можно по одной перебрать, трогает. Придавит чуть сильнее и сломает, размелет в мелкое крошево, но не сделает, не навредит.  
Пальцы, сразу три, в горячее, мягкое нутро легко входят, но тоже на фалангу лишь. Гладит, играется, дразнит. Держит и не даёт натянуться до конца. Несмотря на то, что уже не стоны, а всхлипы и скулёж — не позволяет. Издевается. Пока хрупкое тело не начинает бить крупная дрожь, пока сквозь всхлипы не доносится смазанное:  
  
— Пожалуйста.  
  
Хищным, резким движением подаётся вперёд, почти снимая с пальцев и при этом разводя их в стороны, распиная на них, намеренно делая невыносимо.  
  
— «Пожалуйста», что?  
  
— Пожалуйста, вставь мне, трахни, натяни, — всхлипывает, и, начав говорить, остановиться уже не может. — Пожалуйста, сильнее. Возьми меня. Весь твой, всё что захочешь. Да!  
  
Кричит и, оказавшись заполненным полностью, продолжает двигаться. Скрещивает лодыжки за чужой спиной и сам насаживается на член. Колесом выгнут, кровати касается лопатками и затылком только.  
  
— Пожалуйста, глубже! Пожалуйста. Сделай мне больно, пожалуйста. Я не сломаюсь, не бойся. Выеби…  
  
Просит, умоляет, обещает. Сбивается, срывается в невнятные всхлипы, и начинает снова. Двигается только он один, трахает себя сам. Этого так мало, что только выть и просить. Глаза зажмурены, слёзы мешаются с каплями пота. Глаза плотно закрыты, и он не видит довольной ухмылки, с которой на него смотрят. Не видит, а потому вскрикивает от неожиданности и боли, когда его подхватывают и усаживают сверху, теперь уж точно на всю длину насадив. Распахивает глаза только сейчас, огромные, бирюзовые, мутные от желания. Цепляется за плечи, жмётся. И скачет, как заведённый. Даже в такой позе не выше, едва ли вровень. Тонкий, невесомый почти, внутри обжигающе горячий.  
  
Глаза в глаза теперь. Бирюзовые и алые. И те, что алые, не мутные вовсе. Как ледяное пламя. Обжигают тоже.  
Отстраняет от себя, отталкивает. Да так, что приходится опереться руками за спиной, чтобы равновесие удержать. Двигаться не мешает, не останавливает. Смотрит. Внимательно, заинтересованно смотрит и так же, не отводя взгляда, выпускает когти. Демонстрирует их, медленно проворачивая ладонь. Черные, изогнутые, как кошачьи, но на человеческой руке. Смертельно опасные даже на вид.  
Тыльной стороной ладони ведёт, по щеке гладит и по шее. С нажимом, оставляя красные полосы, но не раня. По поджавшемуся животу вниз.  
  
Лезвия так близко к нежной коже, что дышать страшно. Коленки раздвигает сильнее, пытаясь избежать острых кромок, и в итоге ещё больше раскрывается. Не прыгает больше, опасаясь напороться на когти, только вперёд-назад качается, нанизанный на член, как бабочка на булавку. Если стеклом придавить, никакой разницы. Дрожит так же. Колени в стороны до предела, руками позади себя опирается. Даже сняться с члена сам не сможет, пока не позволят. Застывает с открытым ртом и дышать перестаёт в ожидании боли, когда яйца берёт в горсть, когтями, не пальцами, а потом по стволу — вычерчивая спираль ведёт, вплоть до аккуратной головки.  
  
Не царапает лишь чудом. Возвращается наверх, к груди, снова позволяя дышать. Снова позволяя двигаться, трахать себя им. Теребит соски, ласкает нежно, если не помнить чем. Если не знать, как легко эти когти разрывают живую плоть. Как легко и с удовольствием их владелец умеет убивать. Но сейчас осторожничает, и кажется, что только пугает. Того, что просят, не сделает, не решится.  
  
Разочарованный, просящий всхлип почти срывается с губ, но не успевает. Когти одной руки прокалывают кожу под соском, когти другой — впиваются в бедро. С внутренней стороны, так, что запястье касается поджавшихся яиц.  
Теперь всего через край.  
Заходится воплем и судорогой оргазма. Весь — сжимающийся, пульсирующий крик. Ощущает себя распятым между членом и остриями когтей, натянутым между ними. Изливается долго, толчками, так и не прикоснувшись к себе, и чувствует, как так же, толчками, становится горячо внутри.  
  
Крови немного, крови сущие капли. Две ранки на груди и вдвое больше в паху. Но этого достаточно, чтобы испачкать красным черные когти и теперь наблюдать, как он облизывает их, не боясь поранить сам себя. Лакомится редким деликатесом, прикрыв глаза от удовольствия.  
Хочет тоже. Рывком подаётся вперёд, к губам, к когтям. Снявшись с члена, вздрагивает лишь и ближе жмётся. Не целовать — укусить норовит. Отлетает, отброшенный на подушки, едва не приложившись затылком о кованое изголовье. Подскакивает тут же, ухватить силится, но слишком поздно.  
Встал уже, одевается, подбирая с пола сброшенные второпях вещи.  
  
— Останься.  
  
На коленях посреди кровати стоит и просит. Да только выглядит не смиренно, а так, будто вот-вот, застонав, опустится, натягивая себя снова. Как будто мало ему. Взгляд шальной, по бедрам течёт белое. С надрывом просит, с надеждой.  
Осекается, напоровшись взглядом на ответный. О ледяное пламя обжигается.  
  
— Хочешь, чтобы я остался? Хочешь, чтобы мне свернули шею, застав с тобой? Я. Уже. Тебе. Надоел?  
  
Успел одеться. Было бы с чем возиться. Штаны да рубаха, наручи, тяжелый пояс, к которому обычно крепят ножны меча. Но ему меч не нужен, только короткий хлыст и пара метательных ножей. Скорей для красоты и антуража, он не пользуется ими, предпочитая контактный бой. Украшений никаких нет, как и полагается несвободному. Спрашивает, едва не взрываясь от ярости, но за ней слышится обреченность. Услышит в ответ «да» и не посмеет ослушаться.  
  
— Нет! Нет, прости. Я не подумал. Нет.  
  
Глаза свои невозможные распахивает в ужасе, головой вертит и подаётся вперёд. Да так резко, что почти падает с кровати. Упал бы, если бы сильные руки не подхватили его на лету, и, сжав на мгновение, не вернули на смятые простыни.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
В голосе облегчение и почти самая настоящая нежность. По щеке гладит, перебирает в пальцах голубые пряди. Словно никак не может отпустить. Никаких когтей нет, глаза стали серыми, тусклыми. И улыбка такая же. Тень лишь.  
  
— Ты придёшь?  
  
— Куда?  
  
— Меня накажут за опоздание. Выпорют. В полдень. Приходи, тебе понравится. Ты ведь этого добивался.  
  
Выходит, бесшумно затворив за собой дверь, не желая видеть заинтересованный блеск бирюзовых глаз и улыбку.  
Не желая, но всё же успевая услышать тихое, полное предвкушения:  
  
— Да-а.

***


End file.
